The Mind is a Strange Thing
by Misshogwarts1125
Summary: The threat of Voldemort still looms. Harry now has the chance to be a normal kid despite all the drama.But a certain Red-Headed beauty shows him the way to be a kid. HG RHr and some other OBHWF Chapter 3 Up!
1. Defalt chapter

Disclaimer: Firstly I don't own anything. I can't even take credit for half the ships in this story but whatever. So…. Don't sue please.

Harry stayed in his room until well past sunup. The Dursleys were not yet awake.

And the whole neighborhood slept on such a hot Saturday morning; everyone that is except one Harry Potter. He was laying face up on an old worn bed, apparently studying the cracked ceiling.

Harry was tall, nearly as tall as his father had been, he guessed. At slightly less than two meters (6 foot for all you Americans) tall he had more that out grown the twin bed he used when at his Aunt and Uncles residents. Not to mention his cousin, Dudley, still enjoyed making swipes at Harry's head.

This had been the worst summer yet for Harry. He felt so terribly guilty. Sirius had been the closest thing to a father that Harry could remember and he had thrown it all away. That had been going through Harry's mind every two seconds this summer except when he was reading or writing a letter.

Letters were Harry's only refuge this summer. He continued to send Professor Lupin- Remus he reminded himself- owls stating that he was getting on alright at Privet Drive. Those were not the letters that Harry took refuge in however. Harry looked for a small, hyper owl hooting gleefully from the horizon.

The small owl's name was Pig and he belonged to Harry's best mate Ron. Despite this fact more often than not the owl brought not letters from Ron but from his little sister, Ginny. Ginny had been the most comforting this summer. She had sent him letters weekly, scolding Harry for blaming himself about Sirius' death.

Whenever a letter from Ginny was in front of him the gaunt, hollow look of his eyes dissapeared, often the reading of the text tugged the corners of his mouth into the slightest of smiles. Something in the way he thought of Ginny was changing. Lately he had taken to blaming the hormones that coursed though his system for his not so platonic thoughts of Ginny but it did no good.

He then had settled on the picture she had sent him. Hermione was with them, wherever they were that wasn't the Burrow. She had brought a muggle camera and insisted on taking photos of the Weasley family. Ginny had sent him two pictures of her.

One was black and white. He could see her silhouette, her face peeking out from behind a screen. Her protruding shoulder made it obvious to the male mind that she was wearing little or nothing. Harry had had to shut that picture in a drawer to keep from looking at it. It aroused him more then any Playboy Magazine he had pilfered from Dudley.

The other picture was colored. The smile on her face made it obvious she was enjoying herself immensely. This picture only lent to Harry's imagination of what was behind the screen in the other photo. Ginny's curves were apparent in the photo proving that what was behind her school robes was something worth seeing to Harry at least. The clothes she wore showed off her golden-red locks and long legs. She wore a black tee-shirt that hugged her petite frame and a short, unbearably short, white skirt.

Harry had put that picture carefully on his nightstand next to the picture of his parents and Sirius. He rolled over on to his stomach and pulled it of the small table removing her latest letter from a corner of the frame. Her reread the letter a fourteenth time that morning, hoping that it would be the last letter before he saw her.

_Harry,_

_Stop beating your self up over Sirius, I mean it. If I hear one more comment about it in the next letter I will beat you to a pulp when you get here. Don't think for a second that I won't. _

_I hope you like the pictures I sent. Hermione took them. I will send you some of her, Ron and the twins in my next letter after they are developed. Mum made some mince pies today and I convinced her to only send you three seeing as how Ron could eat all twelve of them in one sitting. _

_Mum, Dad and everyone miss you. Write soon._

_All my love,_

_Ginny _

Harry had responded immediately to that letter and eaten half a mince pie in since he had received it. He hoped she was not to busy to send a note in the next few days and looked forward to what she would write next. What he did not know was how soon he would be seeing her.


	2. Running Away

_Harry had responded immediately to that letter and eaten half a mince pie since he had received it. He hoped she was not to busy to send a note in the next few days and looked forward to what she would write next. What he did not know was how soon he would be seeing her._

Harry looked up after reading the letter hoping that he was still the only one awake. Hearing loud steps going down the hall Harry shoved the letter back into the corner of the picture frame and pulled on a shirt to cover his bare chest. He hoped the heat spell was almost over.

Dudley was waddling past his room when Harry opened the door. "What's that you got in there?" the large boy asked as he poked his head in the doorway.

"What's what?" Harry responded puzzled.

"That picture," Dudley responded, "She's hot."

Harry wasn't sure what got him started but something about what Dudley had said made his blood boil. "Shut up!" he snarled, glaring at Dudley.

"What Potter? Is she your girlfriend?" Dudley smirked as the hateful words came out of his mouth.

"I said SHUT UP!" Harry yelled as he swung a punch. Dudley was too slow and Harry hit him squarely in the jaw. Dudley swung back and they began a brawl. Uncle Vernon came out of his door, Petunia peeking out behind to find the two boys rolling on the floor and both swinging punches.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he said pulling Harry up off Dudley and throwing him on the floor. "I'll have none of this in my house boy" Vernon said.

"Fine," Harry responded, "I'm leaving." He packed his trunk, owled Remus to tell him he was going to his flat and flagged the Night Bus.

The journey to Remus' flat was the worst that Harry had ever experienced. The Bus made more sharp turns then ever before and the rain made it impossible to see out the window. "'arry Potter? We're at Goblin Gardens."

"Thanks Stan," Harry said as he pulled his trunk from over his head and rolled it down the isle. Out on the street the thought first occurred to him that he should have owled Ginny. "too late now," he said to the damp cold air as he rang the buzzer on the apartment door.

"Your name and business with Mr. Lupin?" The pleasant voice from the buzzer asked.

"Harry Potter, I'm here to sleep."

"Right away sir," the voice was beginning to make Harry sick. The door opened into a small foyer with a table in the middle. On the table was a small badge labeled with Harry Potter, Sleep. He frowned, shook his head and pinned it onto the front of his shirt. Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs and found Remus staring at him.

"Morning Harry," Remus grinned, "I was expecting you."

"Well, er, Morning."

"C'mon in," Remus opened the door and led Harry inside. They wandered around a bit before stopping in the flats small kitchen. Remus wondered aloud if Harry was hungry and the two of them had toast and tea. "What brings you here?" Remus peered over his cup at Harry who was hastily buttering his toast.

"Nothin'" Harry answered quickly. "I don't want to talk about it," he added a sugar cube to his steaming cup and began to bite into his toast. Stopping abruptly as if suddenly remembering he said, "I have to owl Ginny."

"Ginny?" Remus grinned visibly amused by Harry's sudden outburst. "Why Ginny?"

"And Ron and Hermione," Harry quickly added, but the damage was already done. He had let slip the one thing he had vowed never to let slip.

"Congratulations Harry," the older man rolled of his tongue. "You are a typical Potter male. Every single one of them has fallen for a red headed woman since before they left Egypt in the 500's."

"I haven't fallen for her," Harry protested. "We're friends. Just friends."

Remus seemed content at that but he appeared unconvinced. They passed the rest of the day in silence, Harry owling the Weasleys and doing his homework. Remus filled out various job applications until seven in the evening. A key was heard turning in the lock. Harry was too far from the door to hear it and Remus was unconcerned.

"Remus?" a woman's voice rang through the flat.

"In the kitchen, Love," Remus said. Harry as curious as ever stopped mid-sentence and put down his quill stepping into the small room. He found a sight he had never even imagined. Tonks sitting on Remus' lap and setting giving him a kiss hello.

"Oh, love I forgot," Remus enunciated, "we have company."

"I hope I brought enough Chinese then," Tonks smiled devilishly. She picked up a large bag that said "Have a Nice Day" in large blue lettering.

Harry shook his head muttering something that sounded much like "Don't hurt yourselves," as he made his way to the refrigerator and extracted a leftover box of pasta and a bottle of Butterbeer.

A/N well, hoped you folks liked it. I realize that I as of now have no reviews so I'm writing a little review haiku

Reviewing is fun

It makes me very happy

I love reviews so

The moral of this poem? Review!


	3. Grimmauld Place

_Harry shook his head muttering something that sounded much like "Don't hurt yourselves," as he made his way to the refrigerator and extracted a leftover box of pasta and a bottle of Butterbeer. _

Ten Days Later

Harry continued on his letter to Ginny as he munched on the last of the carrots left over from the takeout he had gotten nearly a week ago. A key turned in the lock and Hedwig sat on the arm of the sofa as he leaned onto the coffee table to pen the last word in the sentence.

"Remus?" Tonks called as she walked into the door.

"Not here," Harry finished for her, "You know what time of the month it is right?"

"Oh, I forgot that is was a full moon tonight. I brought Chinese," she smiled and put down her large bag. "Not intruding am I?" she asked nonchalantly leaning over his shoulder to see the news he was reporting in a rather long letter.

"Hey," he snapped turning it over as she bent to peer closer.

"It won't due any good to send it now any way."

"Why is that?" Harry asked casually, used to her incessant teasing about his letters to members of the opposite sex.

"She's not home,"

"I'm not stupid, I realized that."

"She's not with the rest of her family," she enunciated slowly.

"Where is she?" obviously concerned he turned to face Tonks, noticing the smirk on her face.

"Hi Harry," a new voice shyly joined the conversation.

"Ginny?" he turned, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see you too," she smiled cheekily and winked. "My, you have been busy," she added nodding towards the novel he was writing. Harry stood and enveloped Ginny in a hug, burying his face in her hair and breathing in the sent of her.

"I missed you," his muffled voice resounded from the depths of her crimson locks as Tonks tiptoed away and gave the two teenagers some privacy.

"I missed you too," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and meeting his eyes. "You had all of us worried, especially Mum and Hermione. They were sitting for hours until you hand on the clock went from traveling to safe."

Harry gave her a puzzled look and the two of them made their way into the kitchen to eat the mound of takeout that Tonks had brought.

Back at 12 Grimmauld Place

"'Mione I'm worried," the red head said as he paced. He stopped at the window and peered out looking for signs of an owl that he expected to be flying toward the house any minute now.

"Imagine that, Ronald Weasley worrying about something," Hermione said sarcastically. "You think I'm not worried?" she asked coldly.

"But-"

"Don't you 'but' me Ron; I'm just as worried as you are if not more. I'm sure Ginny is giving Harry a scolding right now for being down about Sirius."

"Sure, after she stops..." he stopped short after seeing the look on her face and resumed pacing.

"Honestly Ron, you are worse that the twins, and you're going to make a hole in the carpet if you don't stop that incessant pacing." She scolded fondly and smiled.

"Hello Ronniekins, Miss Granger," Fred said, stepping into the room.

"Fredrick Weasley stop torturing them," a tall rather beautiful woman said stepping into the room and taking his hand.

"C'mon Angie, just a little fun,"

"That's what you said last night before you, George and Lee drank a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Besides you and I were supposed to be going out, not stopping in and ruining their fun," Angelina said knowingly meeting Fred's gaze. "Although it doesn't appear that they are having fun."

"Exactly Angelina dear, Watch and learn," Fred smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Ronniekins, we were just going out so you better-"

"Fred, let's invite them to come along," Angelina smirked and said, "We're going to hit a dance club, would you like to come along?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled, "but I'll have to borrow something of Ginny's,"

"I'll go help you pick something out. Fred," the black woman warned, "be nice or I'll be forced to take a night shift." Fred noticeably gulped but resumed his smirk as soon as the women had left the room.

"Well, Ron, you need some advice,"

"About what smarty pants?" Ron appeared irritated, but anyone who knows him well could tell you this was his usual attitude when it came to his brothers and advice.

"About women, stupid," Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm tired of seeing you moping after that brown-haired beauty. You got to get her."

"Fred, I've got it under control," Ron replied stiffly and turned his back to Fred.

"C'mon, Ron, everyone knows you fancy her and she fancy's you so what's the big deal?" He continued his argument as Ron pulled on a blue button-down shirt over his white tee shirt.

"We're going dancing Fred. That's as close to a date as we've ever been."

"It could have been a real date if you had owned up to you feelings and asked her to the Yule Ball."

"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it?" the younger man replied icily. "I won't hear anything more about it from you or Bill or Charlie or George, or Percy even if he shows up. Go preach to George about Alicia or Katie or the latest flavor of the week. Lay off me, tell everyone else."

"Merlin, Ron," Fred exclaimed, "we're just trying to help, we hate seeing you miserable about this."

"I'm not miserable, we're friends okay? She's with Krum, what do I have on him?"

"She likes you Ron. Besides what makes you think she's with Krum anyway?"

"She spent the first week of the summer with him in Bulgaria."

"She comes to spend the summer with you every year!"

"Fred! Ron! We're leaving!"

A/N I wanted some background about what was going on while Harry was at Remus'

Please Please Please review people. I don't have enough energy for a poem so I'm just going to beg. Please!


	4. Realizations

A/N well, I am really enjoying this bit with Ron and Hermione. I am also a firm believer that Ron and Hermione will get together before Harry and Ginny. That's the way it's going to be so if you don't like it, deal with it.

Fred was a horrible driver. At least from Ron's point of View no one worse could be driving. He and Angelina kissed at every stop sign from the burrow to the club. It was making Ron sick.

"Let them alone, Ron," Hermione had hissed at him. "Someday you are going to be like that and you will be damn glad that I'm not the one in the back annoying you."

"Fine," he had hissed back but continued to mutter all the way. When they got to the dance club it seamed as if the whole place was in full swing. Ron and Hermione ordered Butterbeers and began to watch the dancing.

"Do you want to dance Ron?" Hermione asked. Even he had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning. Her curls were pulled up with a large clip and her lips were moist with the tint of a shiny lip gloss. The outfit she wore showed off her curves deliciously. The red pants were tight, flattering her showy bottom. The shirt was black and tight. It dipped low enough so that it left Ron wondering but showed enough skin so that it was sexy.

"Sure," Ron replied huskily. He had never been in such a position before. He was beginning to sweat in the long sleeved shirt. He unbuttoned the first few buttons as he made his way onto the dance floor.

The music was loud and Ron could feel the beat pounding with his heart. The dance was fast and he and Hermione were rather close. Her back was to his front; she daringly put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

Ron could be daring too. He put one arm around her waist and used his free hand to run down her side. She arched her back and ground her hips against his. Despite this close contact Ron was still captivated by the fair skin on her neck.

Gently Ron and lowered his head and kissed her neck. Impulsively he ran his hand down her hip and brushed her breast. Feeling his lips on a most sensitive part of her body Hermione spun around and cocked her head at him questionably. He grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to hers.

"See, he did it Angie. Pay up," Fred grinned at his wife and she pulled a Galleon from her pocket.

"Alright you win."

At Remus' Flat

"Tonks are you sure this is muggle food?" Ginny said for the tenth time that night.

"Gin, I swear on my… On anything you want that this is muggle food," Harry laughed heartily for the first time in weeks, the hollow look gone from his eyes and took an other bite of spicy broccoli.

Ginny looked at him questioningly and appeared unconvinced but asked no more, none the less. Tonks smiled at the small spat and continued to drop food from her chopsticks and then accioing it to her mouth.

That night Harry had insisted that Ginny take his bed while she insisted that the couch would be fine. They had argued for fifteen minutes until Tonks had come in, yelled at them and sent Harry to his room.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. Voldemort's rise to power was starting to weigh heavily on him. He kept reliving Sirius' death in his dreams. Over and over it played through his mind. Harry awoke suddenly and got out of bed. He splashed cold water on his face and tried to go back to sleep.

Ginny screamed as loud as she could. "Stop! Tom! Stop! I don't want this! Leave me alone!" tears were coursing down her cheeks and she had a fearful realization that this time no one could hear her.

A/N Sorry to leave such a cliffhanger but I don't know what's going to happen. It started out as mindless fluff and now it has a mind of it's own.

If I get lots of Reviews I will give you all Chocolate Cupcakes (unless you like Vanilla, if you do please specify in your Review)

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
